The objective of the Clinical Core is to facilitate the transfer of clinical data and specimens to the Project Directors' laboratories and to speed the application of basic science discoveries to critically ill patients with acute lung injury. The SCOR Acute Lung Injury Database which is currently enrolling 70 patients per year will continue as a comprehensive of clinical information on the etiology, management and long-term outcome of patients with lung injury. The Database will also link patients' clinical information with tissue specimens obtained through Core B protocols and examined in SCOR investigators' laboratories. As promising new therapies for lung injury are ready to be tested on patient populations, then the clinical core's expertise in human subjects protection and consent procedures; patient recruitment and follow-up; and standardized data collection will permit rapid assessment of clinical efficacy.